


polaroid

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship





	polaroid

*hyal

*玻璃糖渣

*第一人称

*灵感来自我之前那篇《Eros》里有提到过的bbyl旧作（但跟那个世界观没关系）

*4k字小短篇

*推荐BGM：《背景、夏に溺れる》

“你知道吗？人是比任何一种生物都爱做梦的动物，他们都深深爱着记忆里的那些没什么意义的旧东西。”

我拿出这本几年前的并不厚的老相册，打开扉页，是我自己写下的这句话。

此刻的我确实想不起为什么我会写下这种话了，毕竟我已经和他分开了好几个年头了。

在那个没有智能手机的年代，我们靠数码相机和拍立得来记录我们的生活。

在他临走之前，他把所有和我相关的记忆都做成了这本相册，留给了我，然后便扬长而去。

我未曾去打过他的电话，毕竟我们约定了不去毁坏彼此的生活。

就连扉页的这句话，也是他离开之后很久我才写上的。

写的时候，我用了尘封很久的签字笔，所以些前几个字的时候，墨水看着还断断续续的。

几年后的今天，我打开这本相册，为的是寻找他。

原因？可能是我听到了他出事的消息，才想起有这么个人，曾经闯进过我的生活，还久久不在我的梦中离开。

我想通过这本相册，先回想起被自己封印的他的脸庞，和同他一起的那些记忆。

再去他的家中拜访他的母亲和爷爷，毕竟他们在三重一直是以自己的儿子为豪的，突然在东京出了事故，想必他们的家人也一定不好受。

但我要以什么样的身份去拜访他们呢？毕竟我和他之间既不曾是恋人，也早不能称为友人。

我有些迷茫地翻开了相册的第一页，果然没出意料，是我还在高中时期时，难得的一次迟到，被和我同样处境的他偷拍的一张。

我的嘴角似乎在不自主地上扬，不仅仅是因为看出了拍摄者的慌张——这张照片不仅抖得看不清人，还混杂了几根手指在镜头前。

若不是我对这件事印象深刻，差一些都要认不出自己来了。

那个时候的我眼中并没有这个后辈的身影，但据他后来坦言，我却在无意中吸引到了他。

很长一段时间，我都对他的这份感情感到莫名。

当他第一次对我说出“喜欢”这两个字的时候，我想都没想就回绝了他。

他那天似乎很伤心，但我却在做他的那份蛋包饭的时候打出了两个双黄蛋。

顺带一提，这段经历是我们大学的时候，我们的学校距离并不远，而因为我们又是社团的老相识，我便收留了这个无处可去的后辈。

双黄蛋的意味我当时不明白，但之后和他生活的几年，我找不到除了“幸福”以外的第二个形容词。

我装作不知道他对我的感情一样度过的几年，对我来说是幸福温暖的。

那么，对他呢？

在他告诉我要分开的时候，我知道了答案。

他说自己的幸福建立在我的幸福之上，所以即使是单相思也不会后悔。

真的不会后悔吗？

我继续翻相册，第二页上满载我们在家里的各个角落的生活照。

这些照片一定都是他偷偷拍下的吧，而且用上了我当时买来就闲置的拍立得。

那段时间的学习生活也十分充实，我总是一回到家就摊倒在沙发、洗衣机旁、或者他的身上就睡着了。

当然，后来的情况就是，他觉得这种照片拍过一次就够，那之后都是在门口等我回家，然后把我抗到床上了。

我被他形容过像一只粘人的树懒，因为我一抓着他就不放，最后就导致黄昏时候两个人在床上一蹶不振，也有过直接睡到第二天的下午这种事情发生。

我对他的感情究竟是什么呢。

相册的下一页上，是一张大大的，我们俩的自拍。

他的金发被窗外的阳光照得闪闪发光，我却一脸困倦的样子。

我大概想起来了，那天是我大学毕业的日子，而前一天晚上我还在床上抱着电脑和他，疯狂赶论文。

他总是心甘情愿地被我抱着，像一只安静的猫咪。

他说他老家有一只猫咪叫神乐，可以下次带到我们的家来一起住。

但是我没能等到这一天，我到现在一次也没见过神乐。

像是为了安慰我这份遗憾的心情似的，下一页上就充满了神乐的日常照。

那应该是他在彻底和我告别前，回老家的那一次拍的照片吧。

为什么他会把这些照片放进来呢？

对了，在一众神乐的大头照里，还混杂了一张蝉懒懒地趴在树上的照片。

我的耳边仿佛也回响起了那个夏天无尽的蝉鸣声。

他说他喜欢在夏夜听蝉鸣，说那能让他的心情平复下来。

我不知不觉也和他养成了一样的习惯，到现在，我还是喜欢在夏天的晚上，坐在阳台上，闭上眼，静静地听着熟悉的声音盘旋在脑海中。

只有这个时候，我才能感觉到世界并不那么安静，我其实也没有我想象得那么孤独和寂寞。

他不在的生活，对我没什么大影响。

但我还是很想念他，究竟是为什么呢。

很快就到了相册的最后一页。

我满怀期待地翻开，却看到他站在家门口，笑着向我挥手的样子。

我到底在期待什么啊。

我的记忆一定是被密码繁琐的保险箱给锁住了，不然为什么我想不起我们分别的原因。

我坐车到了三重，来到了我们共同的好友提供的地址。

我看到了只在照片里见过的他的妈妈和爷爷的脸，也看出了他们用笑脸隐藏着的自己的悲伤。

我把那本相册带来了，因为我决心再不同他有任何瓜葛了。

或者说，我也不再能和他有什么瓜葛了。

想到这儿，我的鼻头竟然有些酸酸的。

我跪在他的灵台前，放了一束花在他的照片旁。

然后我坐在沙发上，神乐看起来也不是照片里那么活泼好动的样子了，它乖巧地坐在我的旁边，我向他的妈妈询问事故的具体情况。

我本以为他的母亲会崩溃，但没想到她意外的很坚强。

她说，他是在回三重的巴士上遭遇了车祸。

就是这么普通的事故，我却先于他的妈妈哭了出来。

我还是想不起他与我分开的理由。

这个时候，他的妈妈先是拿了几张纸巾递给我，再是从桌子底下掏出了一本绿色封皮的东西，和我手上带来，准备归还的那本相册的外表一模一样。

据他的妈妈说，这本相册是他的遗物，里面夹着一张纸条，上面写着是给我的东西。

我感到奇怪，然后接过了那本相册，翻了起来。

嘿，前辈，好久不见，你还好吗？

这本相册的存在我一直没有告诉过你，真的对不起。

这是我们分开时我做的两本相册之一。

至于这上面为什么写着是给你的东西——这是我原本打算回过三重几天后，去东京转交给你的东西。

我觉得，我也是时候放下你了。

这几年我的生活也过得还算滋润，前辈就不用担心了。

多亏了和前辈在一起的那些日子，我才能够克服对学习的恐惧。

现在我研究生毕业啦，要彻底成为社会人了噢。

我回老家是为了转换一下心情，毕竟一个研究生找了这么几个月都找不到工作，还是有点打击的吧。

我本想过去找你，但我也想着，我对前辈不过是单相思，我不应该再去麻烦你什么了。

所以我决定回到家里，再看看妈妈，看看爷爷，看看神乐，至少再汲取一些努力生活的力量。

你翻开这本相册的第一页的话，会看到这张可笑的照片吧。

那时我在准备偷拍迟到的前辈的时候，一不小心提前按了快门，然后拍到了自己的半张脸。

我没跟你讲过这个小故事，所以你应该现在也对这张照片感到疑惑吧。

不过还好，我想到了没有办法和你解释的情况，在照片底下配上了文字解说。

其实从那个时候开始，我就很喜欢前辈了。

你有没有发现，有个女孩总是以“mori”的名义，在各种节日给你送各种小礼物？

那个其实是我啦，虽然也没指望前辈发现，不过姑且还是先告诉你一下。

顺带一提，第二页上就是那些礼物送出去前我拍下的、我和礼物的合照噢。

那之后就是高中毕业吧…我一开始还为见不到前辈这件事暗自神伤了很久，而且我也不能继续做前辈的后辈了，毕竟不是同一个大学了嘛。

但是前辈当时对正在找新房子的我伸出了援手，这真的是我做梦也想不到的情景。

那之后的几年，真的过得如梦如幻。

那些记忆实在是又零碎又幸福，一点点地嵌入了我心灵的裂缝里。

然后不知哪天开始，我就再也无法主动逃离这个温暖的小世界了。

那次突然的分开，其实从我给前辈表白被拒开始，我就在打算了。

但我做不到在那之后立马离开前辈，所以我还粘了你几年。

对不起，最像树懒的应该是我吧。

所以我把前辈抱着各种东西睡觉的图印了好几份，在这本相册上也贴了一份。

下一页是我的私心。

还是要说对不起，我偷拍了这么多前辈。

但是各种角落里出现的手指头并不是我手抖噢，是我从朋友那里学来的拍照技巧啦。

其实也可以算作，我想和前辈一起留下这些美好的记忆。

前辈学习的样子，工作的样子，发呆的样子，睡觉的样子，我都很喜欢。

我没有放上前辈毕业典礼那天早上的自拍，我想，前辈应该也不想看到太多次自己顶着巨大的黑眼圈的样子吧。

下一页上——虽然前辈的那本里是很多神乐，但我这里全是各种各样的蝉。

为什么是蝉呢？

不止是因为我喜欢蝉鸣，还因为蝉就和我们一样。

该说是“梦幻”吗…或许更像是“虚幻”吧。

那种下一秒就会消失的感觉，让我好多次在没有前辈的深夜里感到不安。

但即便如此，我也不后悔和前辈分开的这个决定。

前辈的事业也做得越来越好，人缘一如既往地旺，回家之后也不会抱着什么就睡觉了。

这些我都有耳闻噢，我还真是对过去的感情放不下呢。

你再往下翻。

看到了什么？

那张照片其实不是我准备离开的照片噢，是想象中的，第一次住进前辈家时候的自己打招呼的样子。

当然，现实是我紧张地话都要说不好了，根本没有微笑啦。

虽然两种解读都没问题，但还是希望前辈能够按照我这个理解来。

感觉已经在耳边听到了前辈的吐槽声，但就算这样我也要继续说。

我真的真的很喜欢前辈，但是如果有机会我也不会再喜欢前辈了。

要说为什么的话，记忆终归是记忆。

我们之间也有太多不是那么美好的回忆，不是吗？

但你看，这个相机记录下来的，全都是幸福的瞬间。

我不是专业的摄影师，我也没有什么艺术追求。

所以我只是单纯地想把自己对前辈的喜欢传达出来而已。

后面还有噢，再往后翻翻看？

“你知道吗？人是比任何一种生物都爱做梦的动物，他们都深深爱着记忆里的那些没什么意义的旧东西。”

这句话是前辈某天突然说的，到底是为什么呢，突然说出这样奇怪的话，我也会有点担心你是不是遇到了什么事儿的呀。

但是我很喜欢这句话。

过去的东西都没有什么意义，所以我把自己的这本相册也留给前辈。

看完它之后，前辈可以自由选择处置方法，当然，就我来看，丢掉是最好的啦。

等我什么时候找到了工作，生活变得稳定的时候，说不定会再送去一本自己现在生活的相册什么的噢。

啊…结果我不还是放不下嘛…

我哭了。

等我注意到的时候，泪水已经糊了自己满脸了。

如果我现在再对你说喜欢的话，你能听见吗？

你在我的身边根本不是什么麻烦，你一直是我最爱的那个人。

是的，我终于能确定了。

那你能不能回来，再听听我的道歉呢。


End file.
